Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method of the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure for manufacturing a semiconductor package device and a manufacturing method of the same.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a semiconductor package device includes such as a substrate, conductive wires, an epoxy resin encapsulation layer, and a chip. The material of the substrate is such as copper, for carrying the chip. The chip is electrically connected to the conductive wires, and the epoxy resin encapsulation layer covers the conductive wires and the chip.
However, when the whole substrate is formed of copper, the cost is relatively high, and warpage occurs easily. Furthermore, the adhesion between the epoxy resin encapsulation layer and the conductive wires is poor, leading to the leakage of chemical solutions which undercuts the conductive wires in subsequent manufacturing procedures. Therefore, it is necessary to develop solutions in order to solve the above-mentioned problems.